Wanna be stronger
by blythe0o
Summary: Sasuke rejects Sakura again will she sit there doing nothing,why is Gaara living in her house and both him and Neji are nicer?


  
  
Gaara-kun: I'm not really good at writing and the grammar might be wrong and I hate punctuations that's why you'll some punctuation: P I suck at English

Sasuke: Yeah that is so true and she isn't even sure of the pairings

Sakura: You can't blame herGaara: just shut you're mouth you twoGaara-kun: Thanks anywaysDisclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to meA bitter start-SomewhereA long pink haired girl stood in the rain drenched with so much mixed emotions she was rejected, confused, and angry. It was the 95th time Sasuke dumped her again, but with harsher words-Flashback-"Sakura, leave me alone! Your nothing but a weakling... you don't even help in missions! you get hurt every mission and you always rely on me, Naruto, and Kakashi to come to your rescue!" Sasuke said angrily "why don't you use your time training instead of asking me out on dates, annoying me and making your self pretty!? You know, whatever you do to your body, face- I don't care! So go away!""But Sasuke.." before Sakura could finish, Sasuke cut  
her off."Sakura, stop it already! Go away your just holding us back!" Sasuke said   
angrily while walking away "go home Sakura!"-End of flash back-"Maybe I should give up on him... yeah I should" Sakura  
thought smirking "better yet, I'll train to be stronger"-Next day--At Hokage's office -A soft knock came from the door"Who is it?" Hokage (Tsunade) asked "And state your  
business""Its me, Haruno Sakura" Sakura replied, not yet opening the door "I would want  
a higher-classed mission""Ah! Sakura you're just in time. We need another member for this specific mission, but you'll have to train harder and Kakashi isn't the one who is training you, do you still agree on this?" Hokage said"Yes ma'am" Sakura said respectfully"Ok, your teachers will be two of your team mates. The others are busy at the moment, and come in to see who your team mates will be" Hokage said giving the signal for Sakura to come in.When Sakura came in, she saw two boys her age- their backs facing her. When both of them turned their backs, she saw Gaara, the one who almost killed her and the one with a demon inside him; and Hyuuga Neji, the cousin of Hinata and the one who almost killed Hinata; they were her team mates and teachers"Sakura, Gaara will stay in your house for awhile because he doesn't have any where to go yet. He will stay there starting Sunday (that day is a Friday)" Hokage said, breaking the silence in the room "Gaara will train you on Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays, and Neji will train you on Tuesdays, Thursdays, Saturdays. And on Sunday you should rest understood?""Understood" Sakura said firmly "goodnight hokage-sama""Goodnight to you too" Hokage replied"Is it just me or has Haruno been too much influenced by Uchiha? Feh maybe its just my imagination" Neji though then left after Sakura and Gaara did"Kakashi, come to my office tomorrow morning ok" hokage said on the phone-The next day--At the bridge"Where's Sakura! Sasuke! What have you done to her again!?" Naruto shouted"Why would I do any thing to that weakling, dobe? and keep your mouth shut"Sasuke said to Naruto with a assuring tone of voice "What did you call me and Sakura!?" Naruto said before tackling Sasuke down, hence starting the fight-A block away –"What is that noise?" Kakashi said, seeing Naruto and Sasuke fighting and Sakura not there. He came up with an idea then made a clone. He then told the clone to jump over the railing of the bridge after commanding the Sakura clone. The clone ran in between Sasuke and Naruto,  
crying"What! Sakura, don't do it!" Naruto shouted but to his dismay, the clone jumped over the railings making a poof"Huh, that was just a clone?" Naruto asked him self then seeing Kakashi coming to the bridge smirking, he asked Kakashi" so you're the one behind all this! and for once your early what happened to the real Kakashi? What have you done to him?"

"Yes, Naruto, I was the one who did it. The hokage told me to go to her this morning, that's why I'm early but coming here first made me late, so I'm leaving right now" Kakashi said smirking while reading his dirty little book

-At the hokage's –"Kakashi I have called you to come here to tell and ask you something. Did Sakura go to training this morning and do you know about the S classed mission that will occur 2 weeks from now?" "Hokage... don't tell me sakura is going and I'm not going to train her until then!?" Kakashi said then seeing hokage nodding. He   
continued his question "then who will?""Her temporary teachers are Hyuuga Neji and Gaara of the sand" hokage said smiling, then turned serious "you are not to tell anyone about this because we are not sure of this yet because if she fails her training, she will not go and if other people knew, then she doesn't make it, people will make fun of her. But I believe that she'll be able to complete her training  
with both of them""Ok, but team 7 will look for her they'll even visit her" Kakashi said "Tell them she'll be busy until the next two weeks" hokage replied  
-Gaara-kun: tell me is it good I'm still not sure of  
the pairings so I'm gonna make a polla) Gaara Sakura  
b) Neji Sakura  
c) Sasuke Sakura  
d) new character sakuraAnyways give me comments and e-mail me all your ideas you want me to put in the story ill try my best to put it there

Sasuke: yeah sure make me the mean and cold one

Gaara: aren't you really oh yeah you just want to keep your image 


End file.
